Lenin Marx Lexwington
Lenin Marx Lexwington is a 2017-introduce character and he’s essentially just a really annoying little shit. He works for the Fairytale Authorities, who are completely responsible for the destiny everyone’s questioning so much and therefore sides with the Royals, despite not having a destiny himself. You can call him Lenny (his family does) or Max (he prefers this name), or Lenny Max, or Commie Lexwington but Pastel Asshole, Douchebag, Stupid Fuck and Little Shit are all acceptable names for him too. About Personality Lenny is just an asshole and there is not a single more accurate way to describe him. The first thing one would notice when first seeing him is how unapproachable he looks. Lenny has a general irritable air about him and upon further investigation he proves to be always annoyed for one reason or another. Lenny has a fairly cynical view of the people around him and he dislikes conversation, preferring to just silently get on with his job. To anyone who cares to try an initiate any form of conversation with Lenin Marx Lexwington be warned that he is unnecessarily mean and lacks any form of sympathy or kindness in his words. He says a lot of hurtful stuff with little to no regard for whether it’d hurt somebody and if he does take that into consideration it’s because he ‘’wants’’ to offend someone. He’s blunt, harsh and condescending and honestly couldn’t care less about anything that doesn’t affect him directly. Lenny is a really, really rude person. He’s about as blunt and damaging as a metal baseball bat. He’s standoffish and cynical, as well as condescending. Lenny talks in the most cutting manner, with an underlying tone of disgust. He has a tendency to talk down to and insult people, and maybe it’s his general tone, but he often sounds bored and irritated. Lenny has an infuriating way of speaking that both intimidates and lowers self esteem. He demands respect, although it’s questionable whether he deserves it. He knows he’s intelligent and thinks himself above a lot of people because of it. Lenny is cocky and needs to be taken down a few pegs. Ask anybody, he’s just really irritating and doesn’t have a brain-to-mouth filter and if he does he doesn’t use it. He’s also annoyingly aware that he is a huge jerkwad but Lenny doesn’t mind. Reactions to things he says are funny. Lenny is smart though and knows when to cut his losses most of the time. He can hold fairly good conversation if he wants to but most people irritate and exhaust him to no end. He knows what he’s doing and puts a lot of effort in his work. Speaking of which, Lenny has a highly fixed mindset about destiny. Destiny should be followed regardless of personal feelings because destiny holds the world together and without it, there’s a lot of panic and confusion. That and he loses his very well-paying job. The thing about Lenny’s being so full of pride is that he’s very willing to defend himself and the things he believes in. This also applies to his job and coworkers and this makes him extremely loyal. This also makes him extremely fighty and easily provoked. He’s got a big ego but it’s easily bruised and in short, he’s an ass-pain. Appearance The most notable thing about Lenny’s appearance are his fairly large wings. He’s got three pairs, the top pair in a somewhat light dusky blue, the second periwinkle and the third purple leaning towards pink. Next up is his hair, which is a striking platinum blonde. It’s a very solid shade without many highlights or lowlights. Lenny’s straight hair falls somewhat limply to around mid-neck and it’s very soft and shiny and he’s got a side fringe. It occasionally has somewhat of a bounce and may curl at the ends, especially if it’s humid where he is. His hair’s generally kept in a half-up style held by a purple ribbon and he will fight you if that ribbon is commented on teasingly. Lenny’s eyes are a pretty grey-blue shade and they go well with his light cream-coloured skin. He’s very pale and covered in freckles, the majority of them on his pointed nose, cheeks and shoulders. He also suffers from resting bitch face and a lack of height, standing at 159 cm/5’2. Combined with the fact that he’s quite thin and his eyes are large and round, albeit often narrowed in irritation, Lenny would look somewhat like a child, but his jaw’s sharper than a knife and his expression alone seems to have aged him quite a bit. Interests Occupation Works for the Fairytale Authorities in the D’Aulnoy Division. His job is to make sure, in a way as discreet as possible, that fairytales play out uninterrupted by excited fans of said fairytales. Story Parent’s Tale- Prince Marcassin How Lenny ties into it He doesn’t. His older sibling got the role and Lenny was left bitter and irritatingly uninvolved. Backstory *Sib is born- gets role *Lenny is born- does not get role *Lenny wants role *Lenny does not get role *Lenny is bitter *Lenny trains as fairy godmother at EAH *Goes to uni *Doesn’t find job *Starts working at EAH as Grimm’s “personal assistant” *Read: “I bring him coffee and sift through his paperwork” *Accidentally walks into a very loud meeting with Grimm and the Fairytale Authorities *Starts asking too many questions *They figure out he’s fairly intelligent and willing to uphold D’Aulnoy ideals *Gets a job offer *Ends up at the D’Aulnoy Division *His parents think he’s an accountant Relationships Family They all legitimately think he’s an accountant Lexwingtons Ayy it’s Charisma and Min + all his other family Wandhelms Second cousins Older Sib Lenny is jealous of them and very bitter Parents They like him but obviously not nearly as much as the legacy child Friends He has these? People He Doesn’t Mind but Doesn’t Necessarily Like insert spritey and the changeling or something??? Acquaintances People he doesn’t know enough to hate. Enemies Like the entire goddamn world. Chairman Meow Zena chose the cat's name. So one day Lenny receives a cat from his parents as a present. The cat’s original name was Periwinkle, affectionately nicknamed Peri, however his smartass colleagues decided to constantly call him Chairman Meow and eventually the name stuck. Lenny isn’t too fond of it, but it fits his aesthetic better. Romance Seneca Lockeset Surprisingly Lenny's found himself an extremely cute boyfriend who he really doesn't deserve. Seneca finds him extremely cute and sweet for whatever reason. Outfits Does he need a section for this? No but here it is. Think light dusky grey-blue, periwinkle, dusty pinkish purple, grey and charcoal. Gloves, generally smart-casual, occasionally black tie. Coats, button-downs, dress pants, heelys. Yes, ‘‘heelys’’. Gallery Trivia Theme Songs Links https://au.pinterest.com/CandyCoated/eah-oc-lenin-marx-lexwington/ Fun Facts *Sam and Zena came up with his name *As Zena pointed out, while he’s named after two communists (Karl Marx + Lenin), Lenny’s name could also be a Brave New World reference because Bernard Marx and Lenina Crowne. What makes it better is that Brave New World is about people and the roles they’re made to fill out in society and the fact that Lenny actually enforces those roles *Also speaks fluent French *He also swears a lot Note to Self: Writing Lenny This is just a section where I put his traits and mannerisms down quickly for myself (anyone else who would, but why???) for writing him. General stuff: *talks pretty formally around new people, lessens that around familiars *fidgets a lot- particularly with hands, pockets, lapels and hair *cracks fingers a lot- unconscious habit *wears heelys *switches for Oxfords for formal settings Bad: *rude *bossy *mean *aggressive *cynical?? Idk if that’s bad but here it is *unsympathetic *he’s just a general asshole Good: *practical *logical * Category:Fairytale Authorities Category:D'Aulnoy Division Category:Males Category:Characters